Speak to Me
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [RikuxFuu] NEW PAIRING! And he was the only one who could ever get her to really open up. Written for THE RED 1![1SHOT]


**Author's Note:** First of all I apologize to all my non-yaoi fans… I know I haven't written any het in a while and I'm sorry for disappointing all of you there… Especially those of you who've put me on your favs. Although I will be too busy to take on any big chapter hetero stories for a long time I'll do my best to write as many one-shots as I can.

- - - - -

_She's not as rough as people think _

- - - - -

He first saw her in the town square surrounded by her friends; two tall hulking guys and a little girl wearing a giant hat that covered her face. She had looked at him briefly, and he could've sworn he'd seen a smile on her face _(and he hoped he was right)_.

But then as Sora and Kairi began dragging him away he was sure he'd imagined it _(but he wished he hadn't because it was such a _**nice** smile). Because she was _Fuu_ and she didn't just smile at people she'd never met before. That just didn't happen _(but he was known to do the impossible)_. Not at all.

- - - - -

_He has an awkward side _

- - - - -

After that Riku started talking to Fuu more and more. At first she would just brush him off in the hallways. But then once he started sitting with her at lunch she found she couldn't get rid of him (_because she didn't want to)_ and allowed him to stay _(because she wanted him there)._

Her acceptance of his presence had let loose a spark of hormones in him. He saw this as a step forward and soon he got more and more confident _(because he thought he might make it now). _So the next day he walked up to her in school and presented her with a bouquet of mixed flowers _(the colors annoyed her but she didn't say anything)._ He held them out to her with such flourish she could only stare with wide eyes and take them from his hands dumbly.

"I didn't know what kind was your favorite," he said apologetically.

As he was turning and walking away he paused for just a second when he thought that she might've _(just might've)_ said: "Tiger lilies."

- - - - -

_He didn't know how to act around her _

_So he'd laugh nervously and try his best to maintain a _

_One way _

_Conversation _

- - - - -

After the incident with the flowers the school had started talking _(whispering, gossiping)_ about the two. It didn't seem fair that Riku _(straight A, athletic, perfect in every way Riku)_ could like someone as cold, cruel, and uncaring as Fuu _(Fuu who rarely talked and even when she did only spared a few words, Fuu with her outcasted friends hanging out in alleys)_.

But Fuu didn't care because people had always talked about her _(and never positively too)_, but she worried about Riku who'd never received any sort of negative attention before.

But Riku didn't care either because it seemed one very good thing had come out of his gift of flowers…

_Fuu would willingly talk to him now… _

When she talked to him it was only in her three word sentences she used with her family, friends, and teachers. But it was still words nonetheless.

So now he started arranging meetings _(dates)_ for the two of them. And she would come because she had nothing better to do _(because she wanted to see him)_ and he would always look surprised when he saw her. But she didn't understand why he should be surprised, because she'd said she would go and it was as if he hadn't expected her to show _(because he's still awkward around her)_.

So he took her to the park and they'd sit and he'd talk and she'd offer a few words _(just to watch him jump at them like an eager little puppy). _

And it's fun for both of them…

- - - - -

_Because she's sick of people not trying _

_To get her to talk more _

_And he's sick of people easily falling at his feet _

_And agreeing with everything he says _

- - - - -

When High School ended he said good bye but she didn't answer and he walked away feeling disappointed _(because he had wanted so badly to get her to open up to him and now there would be no point if they weren't going to see each other every day in school)._

Then their first year of college started and he went off to a good school, while Sora and Kairi struggled through their senior year of high school. And he didn't know what college she was attending.

And then on his second day he walked through the halls and was heading to lunch when he saw a familiar head of bluish grey hair.

And even though he ran through the hordes of people he told himself not to get excited _(because it might not be her)_. And then she heard the familiar clopping of sneakers and she turned around and he was there _(and holy shit he really is stalking her)_.

Next thing she knew he had his arms around her waist and people were staring but he obviously didn't care because he whispered words in her ear and ran his hands threw her hair. And she didn't really mind.

- - - - -

_Because they like each other _

- - - - -

And after that he wasn't the only one of the two chasing after the other because suddenly she started chasing him down in between classes. And they talked all the time and she's stringing words together like never before.

He found it odd that someone with so much to say _(about everything)_ could have possibly kept her voice locked up and limited to two word sentences all these years because it really was astounding how much she could talk when she wanted to _(he didn't mind though, each added word added to his victory at having opened her to him). _

And then they started going out and he was surprised by how quickly she said yes when he first asked her. They went to movies, book stores, parks, and sometimes they just stayed in and had fun _(because when the cats (college roommates) are away the mice (Riku and Fuu really are like mice) shall play). _

- - - - -

_It's a simple question _

- - - - -

Finally two years after college and living together in an apartment Riku knelt in front of her in front of a museum and out of the corner of her eye she saw two of the janitors nudging each other and smiling at Riku and herself but she didn't care because his next words swept her off her feet:

_"Will **you** marry **me**?" _

And she said yes and it was just like the old days when she used to only say one or two words. Except this time that one word meant so much more.

- - - - -

_It's a happy ceremony _

- - - - -

The day of the wedding he was nervous and paced a hole in his shoes. And his best friend from college told him to calm down but he couldn't cause he wanted to see her _(but the groom's not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony)_.

But after a while the waiting ended and then it was just like he'd been set on auto pilot saying "I do" and hearing her say it back and kissing and leaving for a honey moon _(and wow that went by fast). _

- - - - -

_No one expected it _

- - - - -

And then some years later they went to their high school reunion and met up with their old best friends for the first time since graduation and people asked if they're married and he pulled her close and said yes _(loudly and proudly). _

And then people stopped talking because it wasn't high school anymore and there was no need to gossip about the couple that could never be _(but evidently **was**_).

And when they left people smiled at them and he smiled at her. And she smiled too because the main theme with the decorations for the reunion was Tiger Lilies.

- - - - -

_And isn't it beautiful? _

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **Well I tried my best. This story is dedicated to **the red 1** because she gave me the idea for this pairing. Update your story soon Red ya hear?! Good.

Bye for now people and please review!

bliss


End file.
